


Celebrations

by Escape_April



Series: The Games of Life [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Peter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Peter and Tony now out of the arena and busy celebrating this year’s Games of Life and Tony’s win.Peter not knowing what the Celebrations entitles is just happy to have Tony by his side.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Games of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868563
Comments: 50
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read Games of Life Peter’s P.O.V and Tony’s P.O.V. 
> 
> Because of the interest for me to continue this story and people giving their ideas as to how I could do so, I’ve now come up with the next part.  
> This part is going to be written in chapters, mostly because I’ve yet to figure out how to continue after this chapter. However I thought I would at least share with you what I’ve written so far.  
> I do know what I want to happen, I just don’t know how to put that into words yet. I know there is going to be this part and once I’m finished with this part of the story there’s going to be a third part to the story. I’m counting Games of Life Peter’s P.O.V and Tony’s P.O.V as part 1.  
> This is the first chapter of Celebrations. 
> 
> Anyways,  
> As always you’re more than welcome to leave kudos and comments !!

One of Tony’s hands found their way to Peter’s neck tangling in the hair there. The other found its way to Peter’s hips pulling him closer, making Peter whimper. Peter turns in Tony’s arms and move to rest his arms, from hands to elbow, on the wall and spreads his legs a little. Tony steps closer, hands roaming Peter’s body and kisses from his shoulder blade to the bond mark on Peter’s neck. Tony now plastered to Peter’s back, hard cock resting against Peter’s ass. Peter’s breath hitches as Tony nibbles the bond mark. Tony whispers against his skin “I really do love you Peter. I know it’s soon and we still have so much to learn about each other. But I feel it deep in my bones that this, you and me, is right.”

“Yes” Peter breathily says “this is right. Love you too.”

Tony hums at that and Peter can feel his smile against his skin. Tony’s lips leave Peter’s skin and he nuzzles the back of Peter’s neck. Voice a little shaky when he says “that makes me very happy to hear.” Hands move to Peter’s hips and Peter shuffles his feet wider apart. Tony kisses the back of Peter’s neck and says “you’re gonna make me a happy man Peter Parker.” Tony moves his hips closer to Peter’s, his cock sliding between his cheeks.

A breathy laugh leaves Peter’s lips “feel like we’re both about to be very happy.” Tony barks out a laugh and rests his head against the back of Peter’s “well… Isn’t that true.”

One hand leaves Peter’s hips and Peter push back widening his stance just the slightest bit more. Tony moves the head of his cock to Peter’s hole, gushing enough slick that Tony would be able to slide right in. Much to Peter’s dismay Tony just moves the head of his cock back and forth over his hole.

Peter pushes back the head of Tony’s cock catching Peter’s rim. “Impatient darling?” Tony asks and Peter can just hear the smirk on Tony’s lips. Peter looks back at Tony giving him his most doe eyed and innocent look he could muster “well I just thought we were in a hurry, with the celebrations and all that.”

Tony mumbles something Peter is pretty sure is “you little shit” though a grin on his lips, obviously amused. Before Peter can do or say anything Tony pushes inside Peter drawing out a moan from him and a small groan is heard from Tony.

Tony steadily but slowly rocks his body, thrusting in and out of Peter. Peter can feel Tony’s lips all over his skin, nibbling and kissing his neck and from one shoulder to the other. Tony mumbling sweet nothings into Peter’s skin. Peter doesn’t catch all Tony’s saying but he hear a few words of “so beautiful”, “my sweet omega”, “my darling boy”, however he clearly hears when Tony’s lips has moved to Peter’s ear and he says “Please be mine in every way possible. Please marry me darling.” The words leaving Tony’s lips forcing an orgasm out of Peter as he moans out “yes. Yes Tony. I want to be yours. That’s all I want, please!” Tony’s knot catching, tying them together prolonging Peter’s orgasm as Tony pumps Peter full of cum.

They help clean each other once the knot deflates. Peter impressed that there was still warm water running. Back in district 9 there was just enough warm water for every household that every family member could have a 10-minute bath every day. Tony and Peter had definitely spent more than 10 minutes in their shower.

Peter looked in the mirror as Tony helps put on the jacket. It was absolutely beautiful and left no doubt that he was now Tony’s mate. It was a dark red color and this time the gold embroidery was very obvious. It was clear gold leaves and flowers. The pants were just a dark red and the undershirt too. The jacket was the attraction and it was beautiful. 

“You like it?” Tony asks slight nerves in his voice when Peter doesn’t say a thing.   
  
Peter turns, places his hands on Tony’s chest, looks at the alpha and says “it’s beautiful, thank you.” Before leaning in to give Tony a kiss. Tony quick to respond hands finding Peter’s hips, tightens his grip a little and says “yeah? You’re not just saying that?” 

Peter gently bites Tony’s bottom lip “nope, I love it!” He gives another kiss, deepens it a little before pulling away adding “must say the colors are a bit of a statement though” teasing the alpha. Earning a pleased grin from the alpha “well you’re all mine and I want the world to see that.” 

Peter smiles “and the bonding mark on my neck wasn’t statement enough?”   
  
“Sure it would be to some. But I’m Tony Stark and you chose me as a mate.” Tony says teasingly and adds “you love wearing my colors for the whole world to see.”   
  
Peter sighs and nuzzles his head against Tony’s neck and says “I really do” before kissing the bond mark on Tony’s neck, causing a shudder to run through Tony’s body. His grip on Peter’s hips tighten. Tony ducks his head, lips searching Peter’s neck and kisses the bond mark on Peter’s neck. Peter’s hand grip Tony’s shirt as he bares his neck for the alpha. Tony hums pleased at the omega, gives another kiss before taking a small step back from Peter. 

Peter whines at the loss of contact and Tony says “sorry Honey but we gotta go. We have to get to the ceremonial park before the ceremony starts.” Peter clearly pouts and Tony chuckles “I know. I would much rather stay here in bed all day with you too.” And places a kiss on Peter’s forehead. 

Peter lets his grip loosen and now his hands are just gently resting on Tony’s chest. He doesn’t step back because Tony’s still holding his hips and he’s now slowly moving his forehead to rest on Peter’s. 

”They’re all gonna wanna know when we’re going to get married. Just considering we’ve bonded, you know?” Tony’s voice shaking and full of nerves. 

For a second Peter can’t help but worry if Tony regrets all this, the bonding to him. Afterall Tony had just kind of asked him to marry him, sure it was with his cock deep inside Peter, but Peter had been quick to say he wanted that. Surely Tony knew Peter wanted it right? So why was Tony saying it like this? Like it was a matter of what everyone else thought and not the two of them. Then he looks Tony in the eyes and sees that he’s as worried about rejection as he is, if not more. 

Peter takes a breath to steal himself and says in a small voice “I’ve never thought I would end up with a mate. But the few times I entertained the idea I always thought my wedding would be late summer or early fall. Like end august or September?” 

A breath of relief is heard and felt from Tony “that sounds nice. How else did you see our wedding?” Tony closes his eyes and so does Peter. 

Peter now encouraged by Tony saying ‘our’ and not ‘your’ says “just a few people there to celebrate with us. My aunt May, MJ the omega I was talking to the night in the ballroom and Ned. He’s an omega I know from back home, my best friend.” As Peter finishes he realizes he hadn’t said anything about Tony and quickly adds “of course any friends or family you want would be there too.” 

“Hmm... I would love for it to be just a small gathering. And I would love to meet your aunt and your friend. I’m friends with MJ’s alpha, Natasha, and would want her at my wedding so that won’t be a problem. I would want Steve there too and therefore of course his omega James also. I’d probably invite Happy and Rhodey too. Oh, and Pepper.” 

“Of course.” Peter says and Tony is quick to ask “so do you see us inside, outside, back in district 9 or?”

Peter having his eyes closed and allowing himself to truly imagine his - their - wedding for the first time in his life says “I would love for it to be here. And not just the capitol but here in our home. Outside on the balcony maybe with a lot of plants and flowers?” Tony hastily saying “that can be arranged. You’ll get all the flowers and plants you want. Hell, we’ll make a mini forest.” And Peter can’t help the small giggle falling from his lips before he realizes and stammers out “I meant y-your home of course.” 

A hand lands on Peter’s cheek turning his face slightly up, urging him to open his eyes. Peter slowly opens them and sees Tony looking at him with adoration “what used to be mine is now yours too. Everything I owned before entering the arena now belongs to the both of us. There is no mine, only ours.” 

Peter’s heart swell at the words and he pecks Tony’s lips before saying “you don’t even consider _me_ as yours?”   
  
The words have hardly left Peter before Tony kisses him hungrily. The force from a Tony causing Peter to back up against the mirror. A small moan leaves Peter’s mouth and Tony pulls back “ _you_ are definitely _mine_.” A small growl in his voice. 

Peter can feel himself starting to slick and Tony quickly gives another deep but brief kiss before stepping back a smug grin on his face. “We really should get going before I take you against the mirror and show you just how much you’re mine.”

Peter’s knees buckle a little and he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. Tony looks at his watch on his wrist, sighs and says “I guess that’ll have to wait until later. You have 5 minutes before we leave.” He gives a quick kiss on Peter’s forehead before taking another step back.

Peter turns to go for the bathroom and as he takes the first step Tony slaps his butt, a small yelp coming from Peters lips. He tries to send Tony a scowl but he just chuckles at him and says “I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Peter enters the bathroom, moves to stand at the sink and turns on the water. He throws some water in his face trying to calm himself down. He had never been around someone who could get the blood in his veins turn hot like Tony could. He grabs a towel and dries off his face and looks in the mirror. He couldn’t believe he had been a part of the games, that he was now mated and soon he would be out on stage celebrating his alpha’s win in the games, with all of capitol and the rest of the country. The mated part was truly the weirdest thing to happen. He had never really seen himself bonded to someone and now here he was. He just really hoped that his judgement of Tony and the promises from Tony was true. That he would still be able to continue his studies and eventually work in Stark Industries. But if there was one thing Peter didn’t think Tony was, it was that he should be a liar. No Tony was the right mate for him, there was no doubt. Just the thought of Tony has him feeling giddy all over. He takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom.

When Peter enters the kitchen Tony’s standing there with his phone in hand scrolling. The moment Peter enters Tony looks up and a big, fond smile find its way to his lips, causing Peter to smile too. The phone immediately deposited in Tony’s pocket as he moves towards Peter.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Peter answers nervously. Tony now right in front of him cups his jaw “I don’t wanna do this either.” Tony says before he pecks his lips. He steps back and holds out a hand for Peter to take. Peter takes Tony’s hand, intertwine their fingers and start moving towards the elevator “the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back home and you can take me against the mirror like you promised.” Peter knows he’s beet red in the face saying something like that out loud, but the hungry look on Tony’s face is worth it.

As they enter the elevator Tony presses Peter up against the wall and kisses Peter in fervor, Peter more than happy to reciprocate the kiss. “You wanna look at yourself as I take you, huh?” Tony mumbles against Peter’s lips as he starts trailing down kisses to his jaw and down towards his neck. All Peter can do is moan “gonna see how beautiful you look on my knot? How absolutely-“ Someone clears their throat causing Tony to stop mid-sentence and pull his head back to look at the one interrupting “ahh! Happy!” Tony says a smug grin on his face.

Peter completely mortified presses face against Tony’s chest in embarrassment. Neither Peter nor Tony had noticed the elevator had arrived and the doors had opened.

“Tony.” Peter hears someone answer and despite the name he didn’t sound happy at all.

Tony detangled himself from Peter and moves his arm slightly over Peter’s shoulder, hand at the nape of his neck, fingers brushing the hair there. “Peter this is Happy, he’s my chauffeur and if you ever need to go somewhere, he’ll help you get there.” Peter moves his face from Tony’s chest to look at the man and offers him a smile, before he can say anything Tony adds. “Happy, this is my mate Peter.”

Peter notices Happy’s eyes move to his neck and slightly widens as he sees the mark there. Happy clears his throat “hello Peter, nice to meet you.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you too.” Peter says in a small voice, still very embarrassed of this moment.

“Great! Now you’ve met, let’s get going.” Tony says breaking the uncomfortable tension.

Happy quickly springs into action and moves to the car to open the door to the backseat. Peter gets in first and Tony follows as Happy closes the door and moves to the driver’s seat. Moments later the car starts driving, taking them to the ceremonial park.

As the car starts moving Tony grabs the closest of Peter’s hands and wraps his fingers around the wrist, the thumb brushing over the scent gland there. Peter just stares at Tony as he slowly moves his hand up to his face. Tony leans forward a little and as the wrist reaches his face, he nuzzles the scent gland. Tony’s eyes meet Peter’s and to say the alpha looked very smug and very pleased, would be an understatement “your scent has changed. I can smell vanilla now and there’s hints of chocolate there.”

Peter blushes a little at that statement. The bonding alone would only allow for scent changes in the bond mark so early on, but the fact that Tony could scent parts of his own scent in the gland on the wrist, meant that Peter had been knotted enough times to force changes to his scent already. Even though he was clearly blushing, he wasn’t embarrassed. He was very pleased to know that now he didn’t just have Tony’s scent on him, but his own scent was changing for everyone to know he had a mate, that he belonged to someone – to Tony.

Peter gulps and Tony gives a small peck to the inside of Peter’s wrist as he pulls back. “That sounds nice.” Peter whispers. Tony moves his fingers to Peter’s hand and intertwine their fingers and gives Peter a fond smile “it is. It suits you very well.”

Peter had turned a little in his seat, facing Tony a little more. The other of Tony’s hands moves to cup Peter’s cheek and Peter leans in a little nuzzling his nose against Tony’s hand. Tony moves his hand just a little and offers his wrist to Peter too. Peter nuzzles closer and inhales, scenting hints of blueberry and slightly bitter scent of black coffee. Peter had never been happy about black coffee, to him nothing worse than a cup of black coffee, but it mixed well together with newly ground coffee beans. He gives Tony’s wrist a small kiss, opens his eyes and says “your scent has changed too. Blueberry and black coffee.”

Tony doesn’t get to do more than smile as the door is opened by Happy. Neither Tony nor Peter has noticed that the car had stopped driving. Tony looks at Peter and says “guess this is it. Ready?” and Peter just nods, now nervous again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is - the next chapter.

There’s almost a complete silence. However in the distance Peter could hear cheers and almost a rumble in the building. Peter looks around and Tony must notice cause he says “We’re right below the stage of the ceremonial park, it’s the people you can hear and them stomping the ground.” As Tony says that Peter’s eyes meet Tony’s and widens a little surprised by it all. The big room they were in almost shook. Peter had no idea what to answer to that so when Tony offered his hand Peter just took it silently and looked down. They’re lead through a door separating the parking lot and enters what appears to be a ballroom. Not quite as big as the one Peter first met Tony in on one of the last nights before the arena, but still quite big.

This place was different from where Peter was the first night. That place had been more or less empty, only the carriages there other than the people. This place however was completely different. There were two tables full of food, one with what looked like desserts and 4 bars all with 3 bartenders working, ensuring that no one needed to wait long for a drink. There were chandeliers hanging above all 4 bars. On the walls behind the bars there were pictures of all former and the current president.

Peter follows Tony for a couple of steps, completely mesmerized, before Tony stops. Tony turns to face Peter, one hand lands on Peter’s cheek and Tony says “no matter what they focus on tonight, just know that I don’t care about any of it, all I care about is you.” Peter takes a breath and says “thank you Tony. All I care about is you too.” Peters eyes darting around the room trying to take everything in. There weren’t a lot of people there being that everyone except top 3 were expected to be a part of the audience during the celebrations, they would be seated in the sectioned part where the alphas were the night their names were drawn. As for top 3 they would be out on stage celebrated one by one. They would always start with the one in 3rd place, then the one in 2nd place leaving the one in 1st place to go last, where the celebration would truly commence. Tony and Peter had arrived just as Steve and his omega left to enter the stage, meaning MJ and her alpha would already be out on stage too.

Tony starts to take a step and Peter’s about to follow when he stops dead in the tracks as his eyes land on 4 sentences written above the archway of the closed double doors Peter suspects leads to the stage. He faintly notices Tony stopping too, turning to look at Peter. He’s also sure he can hear Tony ask if everything’s okay. However all his attention is on the 4 sentences, he reads them over and over and he can hardly comprehend that the words he reads are actually the words that are written. At first Peter is completely shocked by those words.

_Alpha, leader and provider. Beta, follower and supporter. Omega, submissive and breeder. Alpha, superior to all._

Once he has read it a couple of times Peter can feel the blood in his veins boiling. Tony must have realized what Peters attention was on because he hears a sigh from the alpha beside him.

Tony takes a step to stand right in front of Peter facing him. He moves to place a kiss on Peters forehead but Peter is too furious for this right now, so he takes a step back. It’s clear that Tony is displeased and sad that Peter retreats though he doesn’t mention it. “It’s the old saying. To be honest I think it’s ridiculous that it’s written there but apparently it serves as a reminder.” Tony says and for a moment the words doesn’t register with Peter.

When Tonys fingers find their way to Peters chin and hesitantly moves his head to look Tony in the eyes, Peter notices the nerves in Tonys eyes. “Please hear what I’m saying?”

Peter blinks and frowns “Why? Because I am to be submissive to you? Because I’m an omega?” Peter hisses. He knows this isn’t necessarily the saying Tony lives by, but it still hurts. Peter can’t help but feel like the underdog that he truly was in this world, due to him being an omega.

“Pete, please. This isn’t a testament to how things are or how they are perceived.” Peter opens his mouth to let Tony know just how furious he is and maybe Tony can sense that ‘cause he is quick to say “That saying is from the past, surely you know that?”

“Really? Then how come I’ve never heard of it before?” This time Tony furrow his brows and looks confused “You’ve never heard it? Nor read it?”

The confused look Tony gives Peter makes Peter stop for a second, slightly less mad and now more confused about this however not quite ready to give up “If it’s a saying from the past why is it written on these walls?”

“Because we are to always remember why the Great war happened in the first place. It happened because there were some, admittedly alpha’s, who felt risen above all else, betas and omegas. Besides while we’ll read the old saying when entering, we will be reminded of the wrongs when leaving.” Tony explains, turning Peter to look towards the doors they entered through when they entered the room. Above the archway there’s words written, stating:

_One cannot survive without the other. To place one as superior is the way towards distinction._

“See the new saying. Kind of.” Tony says and Peters eyes finally meet Tonys “I don’t understand.”

Tonys brows furrow “did you cheat your way to an A in history?” he tries to joke but the look Peter gives him makes the words die in Tonys mouth.

“Tony I’ve never heard of this before, never read about it either. Not once, have I even stumbled upon it. Ever.” Peter explains.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense…” Tony begins to say, clearly confused and worried, but is interrupted by someone calling out their names “Peter Parker and Tony Stark, please get ready to enter the stage.”

Tony turns and says a quick “of course.” Before he turns back to Peter “this conversation is not over. We will definitely talk about this after. But can we please leave it for now? Just while we’re on stage? And then afterwards we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Peter doubts for a second whether or not he should agree to it but figures that first of, it would do him no good to act upon it right now. Second if this was bullshit and the alphas of capitol truly felt superior it could potentially do him more harm than good to act upon it now. Third a part of him felt off about this. Felt that maybe Tony really was telling him the truth or at least Tony’s truth. So he finds himself nodding and reaching for Tonys hand.

Tony lets out a sigh of relief and squeezes Peters hand. As they start to walk towards the stage Tony places a kiss on Peters temple. “We will get to the bottom of this.” Tony mumbles into Peters skin before retrieving. Peter turns to look at Tony and offers a small smile, earning one back from Tony.

They walk up the stairs leading to the stage and just seconds before they step out on the stage a voice presents them “Please welcome this years winning alpha Tony Stark, with his newly bonded omega, one and only Peter Parker!”

When they enter the stage the crowd erupts in the loudest cheer Peter had ever heard, not that he had much to compare with really. At first it doesn’t sound like any words just a wordless cheer. When Peter starts to focus a little more he can hear the crowd cheering “Starker!” over and over.

Tony squeezes Peters hand and Peter turns his gaze to Tonys and as their eyes meet Tony leans in and kisses Peter on the cheek, a blush forming on Peters cheeks as the crowds cheers impossibly louder.

For a second Peter can’t turn his gaze from Tony as all he sees in the alphas eyes are love and adoration. Despite what just happened downstairs he is sure that Tony was speaking the truth. What he didn’t know however was why Peter had never heard of what Tony was telling him. That would be a problem for him to solve in the morning. Tonight it was all about celebrating the night, the games and their bonding. Everything else they could figure out later – together.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter can feel Tonys arm sneak around his waist and then he’s turned towards a couch. His eyes land on three couches, one in the front and two behind that. On one of those sat MJ with the alpha Natasha and on the other sat Steve and the omega James. Peters eyes connect with MJ’s and he smiles getting a small and slightly shy one back.

Tony and Peter take a seat on the couch in the front and once they sit Peter notices how it’s slightly angled towards a seat with Ken seated. Tony keeps an arm around Peters shoulders and Peter rests one hand a little on Tonys thigh that’s pressed against his.

“Welcome Peter and Tony.” Ken says and follows up quickly with “Congratulations are in order. Both on your wins but also on your bonding.”

“Thank you” Peter mumbled with a shaky voice. Tonys arm around Peters shoulder, hand rested on his arm squeezed and said “Thank you very much Ken. We’re both very happy.”

“Now I hardly know were to begin. You, Peter, obviously intelligent, being a straight A student, but also a beautiful omega. Rightfully earning the top spot amongst the omegas before entering the arena. But Tony you went against your usual habit of withdrawing your name from the games and got called as a contestant. To say the two of you have been on everybody’s lips would be an understatement!”

Peter turned his head a little to look at Tony to find him already looking at him, waiting to see if he would say anything. Peter however has no idea what to say and Tony must sense that ‘cause he turns his head to Ken and says. “Well yes I suppose there has been a lot of attention on the fact that I didn’t withdrew my name this year.” There’s a small chuckle from him before he continues “But how could I ever when I saw Peter on the screen chosen as one of this year’s omegas?”

Kens eyes widened and he was quick to follow up with “So you chose to let your name be and the chance of being a part of this year’s games because of Peter?”

“Guilty” Tony says and looks at Peter giving him a smile, Peter smiling back. For a moment Peter forgets everyone around him and all he sees is Tony and the love in his eyes.

“Well aren’t you two the cutest.” Peter hears Ken say and adverts his gaze from Tony to Ken. He can feel the blush and his cheeks.

“There’s no doubt about the chemistry between the two of you. It’s a big reason as to why you two have been the talk of this year’s games. And surely separate there’s been a lot of attention, but the most attention has definitely been about you two together, everyone wishing the two of you to end up as a couple. Everything especially took off after the Ballroom night. So Peter… Tony has told us that you caught his attention from the very beginning? What about you?”

Peter shifted a little in his seat and took a breath “I’ve always looked up to uhm… Tony.” Nearly calling Tony Mr. Stark Peter could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks. He clears his throat and continues “It’s always been my biggest dream to meet Tony and hopefully one day work in Stark Industries. I always loved the idea of one day being able to work with the newest technology. I’ve read about how advanced just the StarkPad is and can only dream of the rest of the equipment.” Peter can feel Tony shift, moving back a little as if he’s inspecting him. Peter sure Tony is taking his comment the wrong way, as if all he is good for is his company and the technology he has created, he quickly ads. “But when Tonys name was drawn and I saw him on stage I remember thinking he was incredibly handsome. And when I met him, I must admit that future job opportunities were the last thing on my mind. He made me feel a way I never thought possible.” Peter had started to ramble and he felt completely mortified and embarrassed that this was happening in front of so many people and while being filmed. “He uh… took my breath away” Peter finishes looking at Tony earning a chuckle from him and a small laugh from Ken.

“I suppose you’re talking about the night in the Ballroom?” Ken inquires, Peter nodding as answer. “Well we could all see the chemistry between the two of you that night!” Ken laughs. “So what is next for you Peter? Are you going to continue with your studies now that you’re here in the Capitol? Or are you more interested in pursuing other things such as family life?”

Peter looks to Tony who just offers him a smile and Peters turns his gaze back to Ken “I would love to continue with my studies. I couldn’t imagine not getting an education.” Peter pauses and doesn’t get further than that because Tony takes over. Peter grateful because he had no idea what else to say. “And once he has finished there’ll be a position for him in the company if he wants that. But of course he’s brilliant enough that there’ll be other companies waiting in line wanting to hire him. Though I do hope that since he has chosen me as his mate that he will greatly consider working alongside me when that time comes.” Ken nodding as Tony speaks though Tony’s gaze and attention is on Peter.

Peters heart skips a beat, hearing Tony speaking of how Peter had chosen Tony as his mate and not the other way around. Looking back Peter knew he never stood a chance against Tony once he met him. But hearing Tony speaking these words, maybe, just maybe, Tony felt the same way. That he never stood a chance against Peter. To hear those words brings comfort to Peter, making him believe that while in society omegas aren’t considered equal others, he might be considered equal with the one person that matters. His alpha and mate, Tony Stark.

All Peter can do right now is look Tony in the eyes, smiling. Peter wants to tell Tony that there was no choice for him to make, that he was falling for the man from the moment he first saw him. That if you really were to call it a choice, the choice was as easy as breathing. Tony moves a hand to rest on Peters hands that is placed on Tonys thigh and gives it a squeeze and he looks at Peter with soft and loving eyes.

Peter faintly registers an “aww” from the crowd and Ken. A few moments tick by and then Ken asks “Now what about the future? Do you have any plans of marrying? Kids?”

These were the questions Peter feared and felt uneasy about. Even if Tony and him had talked about it, he still hated the idea of sharing it with everyone. Being that their relationship was still so new and they were still getting to know each other. And plain simple because a part of him couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t any of the publics business.

Peter had zoned out for a second, focus returning when he feels Tony pressing slightly closer and kissing him on the temple. “We’ve talked a little about solidifying our bonded with a wedding but it will just be a small ceremony with the people closest to us.” Peter relieved that Tony answered.

“And what are your plans with children?” Ken presses.

“Well that is private between Peter and I.” Tony is quick to say but smooth things out by adding “To be honest we’re still figuring everything out.” offering Ken a smile, making it clear he wasn’t going to elaborate further.

“Of course.” Ken says smiling back. “It’s always important to do things the way you want and share what you’re comfortable in sharing.” Ken clears his throat “Now how about we look through some of the highlights of your time being contestants in this year’s Games of Life!”

There was a big screen behind them and the feed shown on the screen goes from Ken, Tony and Peter to a video feed of Caroline drawing Peters name. It then moved to when Peter and MJ entered the Ceremonial Park in the carriage. Moves from that to Tonys name being drawn. It goes over several highlights and even shows short clips of people talking about Peter and Tony, rooting for them both separately but also together, or as some said as Starker. It shows several moments from the arena. It shows how Tony had shadowed Peter the entire week in the arena, leaving Peter to know that while Tony had known his whereabouts he hadn’t approached Peter, before Peter potentially – most likely – would’ve been caught by other alphas. That Tony had kept Peter save throughout the week, was making his heart swell. It then finishes off showing moments in arena from when Tony and Peter gets together, thankfully nothing graphic, but still much to Peters mortification, Peter being reminded that at least some parts of their mating would’ve been shown for all to see. What Peter notices is that it doesn’t show the incident with the other alphas; Daniel, William and Brian. However that could be a way to keep the attention to Tony and Peter only. The feed finishes with Tony telling the extractor, trying to extract Peter from the arena, that he’s leaving the arena alongside Peter. 

Once the video finishes Ken stands up “And there we have it everyone. Our winners of this years Games of Life. First place omega Peter Parker and the winning alpha of the Games Tony Stark. They’re both now bonded to each other and them getting together in the arena is what got Tony this year’s title as champion.”

The crowd erupts in cheers. Several moments later Ken shows a sign to get the crowd to be quiet again and once they are, he says. “In this year’s games we’ve had the pleasure of following 48 omegas working hard to get the number one spot amongst all the omegas. We’ve followed the alphas on the hunt in the arena trying to get in the top three. Our lucky omega winner being Peter Parker, rightfully earning the top spot. Our three winning alphas Natasha Romanoff in 3rd place, Steve Rogers in 2nd place and of course Tony Stark in 1st place. With the top places in the games of course there follows a prize of money and an all paid home. Furthermore for the first place alpha that prize also including a seat in the Games of Life’s council for the next 4 years. But I’m sure all of our winners will tell you that while all that is great, the greatest part of the Games of Life is meeting the one you choose to share your life with. As it happens most years also this year’s winners have come out on the other side bonded to their other half. The one person they’ve chosen as their mate.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Tony are led of stage alongside MJ, Natasha, Steve and James, while the crowd cheers for this year’s winners and the end of a successful Games of Life. They’re led back to the room they were in before walking on stage. The moment they’re in the room Peter squeezes Tonys hand and let’s go, turning towards MJ. MJ must’ve let go of Natasha too because moments later they were in each other’s arms hugging.

“I can’t believe we were a part of the games.” Peter whispers and MJ answers with “I can’t believe we have mates.” Both of them laughing for a second. Before all this the idea of having a mate had practically been a nightmare to the both of them.

Peter looks over MJ’s shoulder and he notices that the others have retreated to one of the bars not far away but out of earshot.

Peter pulls back and looks MJ in the eyes searching “Is Natasha good to you?”

MJ cheeks blushes a little “She’s very sweet and polite. I believe I could be very happy with her. She hasn’t forced anything on me and she’s very considerate of what I want in life.” MJ grabs Peters hands and squeezes them “What about you Mr. I’m going to stay as far away from him as possible?”

Peter laughs and shakes his head at her. “Well I guess I didn’t want to stay away from him after all.” He takes a few moments just looking at her smiling “He makes me happy. And he makes me believe I don’t have to sacrifice any of my dreams just because I’m bonded. That I still have a say in things.”

MJ nods “I know what you mean.”

Peter looks from MJ and his eyes land on Tony’s, who is already looking at him though it’s clear he is speaking with the others. Tony looks serious, brows furrowed and lips a tight line though when their gaze meet Tony smiles and Peter can’t help but smile back “Is it weird I’m falling for him so hard so quickly?” Peter asks MJ.

He notices MJ moving her head to look over her shoulder before looking back at Peter “Knowing you, normally I would’ve said yes to that question. Though it’s clear Tony is falling very fast and hard for you too.”

Peter opens his mouth but before he can say anything someone steps closer and clears their throat.

“Ms. Jones and Mr. Parker, pleasure to meet you. Ms. Jones we have already met, but not Mr. Parker and I, I have yet to introduce myself to you. My name is Derek Brown and I’m one of the many people who work behind the scenes of the Games of Life. Now I need the both of you to come with me for a second, I have some contracts that I need the both of you to sign, as former contestants of the Games. So If you could please follow me.”

Before Peter can even ask what is happening MJ steps slightly in front of Peter as if to shield him. Peter looks to MJ confused as MJ says with a shaky voice “I believe Natasha has already told you that I won’t be going with you alone.”

Peter sees a flare of anger flash over Dereks face. “Well then… Mr. Parker please follow me.”

MJ’s hand grabs Peters arm as if to hold him back, though before anyone can do anything Tony has walked over and says “Ahh Derek. It’s been a long time. How is the wife and kids?” Tony goes to stand next to Peter on the opposite side MJ’s standing. Peter also notices that Natasha is standing next to MJ and both Steve and James have come to join the conversation.

It’s clear that this Derek person wasn’t happy about Tony or the others turning up but offers Tony a small and tight lipped smile “They’re good thank you. Now I was just talking to your omega here, I need to speak with him privately. There’s some things I need to go over with him now that he has been a part of the games.”

“Of course, won’t be any problem” Tony starts and Peter notices the shock but relief on Derek’s face. Then Tony continues “If Peter wants to go with you, he can do that. But if he wishes me to be there with him, I’ll tag along. Surely you can understand that.” Tony turns to look at Peter “Peter do you wish to talk to Derek on your own or do you want me to come with you?”

Peter opens his mouth to answer but before he can Derek says “I’m afraid it’s confidential Tony. The omega is to follow me on his own, so there’s no chance of him being influenced by his alpha.”

“Considering we’re mates you’re not allowed to tell Peter I can’t come with him if he wishes me to be by his side. Just like you wouldn’t be allowed to tell Peter to stay back if it were me you wanted to speak to and I wanted Peter by my side.” Tony takes a step forward and as he does that two alphas, one woman and one man, steps up behind Derek. The woman speaks “Mr. Stark we don’t want any trouble. Now we need to borrow your omega and speak with him, privately. You see every former omega contestant is required to sign this contract we want your omega to sign. The contract is however confidential, even to the omegas mate. Ms. Romanoff we also need to speak with your omega and you telling us you want your lawyer present is not a criteria we’re willing nor obligated to wait for.”

This time Steve steps in “James has already signed this contract and the only reason I know this is because I walked in on him signing it and handing it over to you, Derek. Of course I had questions but I was told he couldn’t ever speak of it. Not even if we decided to mate, was he allowed to speak to me about the contracts content. So I was curious and I looked into these contracts. There wasn’t much information but what I could find out is something I find very interesting. You see you’re saying all omega contestants signs this contract, when in fact the only omegas who has been told to sign your contract are the omega contestants now living in the capitol. Besides if it was a legal matter of the games and anything happening during it, surely they would’ve had to sign the contract before entering the arena. They wouldn’t be asked to sign a contract in a moment that is most likely stressful. You know having lived in the arena, being hunted for, potentially, an entire week, mated for the first time and for some multiple times. I think we can all agree that these are situations that could very well be stressful to anyone. So it does make one wonder what exactly the contract says.”

There’s a moment of complete silence. It’s clear the three alphas are contemplating what their next move should be. There was no doubt that they were thinking that going up against Tony, Natasha and Steve could end badly.

The male alpha, that wasn’t Derek, clears his throat “well I suppose we aren’t getting anywhere with this. How about we run this by our boss and see if we can make an exception in Peter’s and Michelle’s case.” Peter studies the man, he was looking very pointedly at all of them, especially Tony. Another thing Peter notices was how he was to only one actually using their names, and not referring them as omegas as the others had since Tony, Natasha and Steve had joined the conversation.

“Sounds good. You can get back to us when you know more. Until then I expect you not to contact any of us without our mates present. By that I don’t just mean I have to be present if you contact Peter, Peter also has to be present if you contact me.” Tony says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Of course.” Derek grits out as both he and the female alpha turns to leave. The other male alpha staying behind for a second.

“Now if we wish to contact you, how can we get in touch?” He asks as the others are out of earshot. Tony studies him for a second before he retrieves a wallet from his pocket. He opens the wallet and pulls out a business card he hands over to the man.

The man grabs it and lifts his hand as to bid goodbye “I’ll be in contact.” And he turns to leave, moving his hand to put the business card in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

“What was that about?” Peter asks out loud. Tony moves to press his lips on the side of Peters head and speaks into his hair. “We probably shouldn’t talk about that here. Let’s wait ‘till we’re back at our place.” 

“Sure.” Peter says. Peter couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this. This whole thing all seemed very off. He couldn’t help but think about Steve’s words when he spoke about how he had looked into things.

They try for awhile to forget about it and celebrate. All the other contestants were there, both alphas and omegas. The member of the Games council was also there including all the ‘important’ people of the capitol and the districts. Many comes by to congratulate both the winners, especially Tony and Peter. While everyone was very nice and polite all Peter could think about was the confrontation earlier. It was clear that Tony’s mind also was preoccupied by the earlier events.

When enough time has passed by Tony pulls Peter to the side and says “Honestly I really don’t want to be here any longer and I think we have been here long enough for it to not be impolite if we leave. Do you want to go home?”

“Yes please. But what about what happened? Shouldn’t we talk to the others about that, so we can figure out what that was about?”

“Well we could invite Michelle, James, Natasha and Steve home with us, though I’m not sure how much we can figure out tonight.” Tony answers.

Peter bites his bottom lip and looks down. “You’re right. Maybe you should just invite them over to your place when we know more.”

Tony places a hand on Peters cheek and moves his head up to look at Tony “ _we_ can invite them over. It’s our place Pete, not mine.”

Peter offers a small smile and mumbles out a small “right.”

Tony smiles and there’s amused glint in his eyes “I want to hear you say it.”

Peter lets out a breathy laugh “we can invite them over to _our_ place, when we know more.” Peter says earning a smile and a quick peck on the lips from Tony. Tony offers his arm to Peter and he links his arm with Tony’s, and they leave the place offering a short goodbye to whomever walks up to them trying to talk to Tony.

When they enter the parking lot Happy is already there opening the door to the backseat for them, some papers in hand.

“What you got there?” Tony asks “Tony you’re not going to believe this.” Happy wishers and hands over the papers. Tony moves to turn over the page but Happy stops him “you shouldn’t look before you’re inside the car in private.” With a confused look Peter and Tony moves to take their seat on the backseat of the car. The moment Happy closes the door Tony runs over the first page and quickly scans over the pages. A small paper falls out from between the pages and Tony picks it up.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Tony mumbles. “What is it?” Peter asks and Tony moves his head to look at Peter, surprise clear in his features. “It’s the contract Derek wanted you and MJ to sign.” Tony says as he hands Peter the papers. “And this” Tony says holding up the small piece of paper, Peter recognizes as a business card. Looking over the name on the card he realizes it’s Tony’s business card. “This is the business card I just handed over to the alpha inside. The backside of the card filled with his name, Christopher Miller, and his phone number.”

“Wow.” Peter says and quickly grabs the papers, as Tonys tells Happy to stay for now. Tony grabs his phone and writes a message to someone. When Peter has skimmed over the pages he can hear his heart pounding in head. He looks up at Tony as the door closest to Tony opens, revealing Steve, James, Natasha and MJ,

“Is there room for four more?” Steve asks and Tony quickly invites them in. Once everyone is seated inside Peter hands MJ the contract and Tony tells Happy to take them all back to Peters and his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony is on the phone with someone and Peter is looking at MJ as she reads over the pages, Natasha reading them too. She finishes and looks up at Peter with wide eyes. “I can’t believe this.” She whispers as she hands them back.

Peter nods “I know right.” Peter turns his gaze to James and hands him the papers “Is this the same as the contract you signed James?”

James takes a breath and takes the papers from Peter with a slightly shaking hand. He bites his bottom lip and looks over the pages, Steve looking over James’ shoulder reading too. As James’ eyes read over the pages Peter realizes “James I know you’re not really allowed to talk about it, having signed it, but if you could please just tell us if it’s the same it would be a big help.”

James looks up from the pages, looks briefly to Steve and then back at Peter “it’s exactly the same contract I signed.” His cheeks blushes just the smallest bit “and uh… you can call me Bucky.” He says as he hands Peter the papers. Peter takes the pages and looks at him offering a smile and says “thank you Bucky.” Bucky smiling back.

The car comes to a stop and Tony, his attention back on the others, says “all right. So I’ve ordered food enough for all of us and I hope you’ll all join Peter and I? That way we can look things over and hopefully start getting to the bottom of this.”

“Good idea. The quicker we figure out what’s going on the better. I have no doubt that they’re not leaving this alone.” Natasha says, the others nodding.

“Great let’s get going then.” Tony says as they all get out of the car. Tony thanks Happy and bid him goodnight as they all walk towards the elevator that’ll take them to Tonys – theirs – apartment.

The elevator opens to the kitchen and they all step out of the elevator. Peter hadn’t really had much time to even look around before leaving, Tony being all he had eyes for before, so this is the first time he really gets a look of the open space. The room wasn’t just a kitchen. When stepping out of the elevator the kitchen is on their left hand. To the immediate right there’s a big dinner table with room enough for easily 10 people. Further back to the right there’s the biggest and deepest U-shaped couch Peter had ever seen, a round coffee table in the middle, the couch facing a big screen TV hanging on a wall. Big floor to roof windows making up the ‘wall’ to the right offering them a beautiful view of the Capitol.

It’s clear to Peter that both Steve and Natasha had been by often enough to feel more or less at home here, both going straight to the kitchen. Steve walking to a cabinet getting glasses for all of them, Natasha walking to the fridge grabbing a jug filled with water. Both of them then walking towards the dinner table to set things down. Tony walking to another fridge filled with wine bottles opening it and grabbing a bottle throwing out an “Steve did you grab wine glasses as well?” Steve answering with an “of course.”

MJ, Bucky and Peter just stand there watching the scene unfold as Tony looks towards the omegas and asks “Do you have any preferences? Red, rosé or white?” MJ answering with an “I don’t know.” Bucky “never tasted wine” and Peter just saying “uhh…” Feeling completely out of place, not even able to help because he had no idea where anything was – and this was supposed to be his home.

Natasha most have noticed ‘cause she walked up to them and smiled at Peter “Sorry about that. I know this is now your place too. Steve and I have just been by so many times we forgot for a second. We’ll do better.”

Peter quickly shakes his head “God no, please. I just…” trailing off not sure how to explain.

“Feel a little out of place?” Natasha offers.

Peter let’s a out breath and a shaky “yeah…” laughing a little. Natasha’s eyes are soft and she smiles “it’ll get better.”

Tony must notice Peter feeling out of place too “Peter can I get your help?” he asks, standing at the kitchen island. “Of course” Peter says and says to the others “I think you can just take a seat” and he walks to Tony.

Tony hands him one of the bottles and says “I opened one of each, since it didn’t sound like you have tried wine before. This way you can taste any if you want to.” “Thank you.” Peter mumbles and moves towards the dinner table to place the bottle and the papers he had held on to this entire time. Tony was right behind Peter, placing two bottles on the table. Steve, Bucky, Natasha and MJ had all taken a seat on each side of the table. Steve and Bucky where seated with Steve closest to the end of the table. Natasha and MJ seated with MJ closest to the end of the table. At the end of the table two chairs are seated and Tony takes the seat closest to Steve, leaving the one closest to MJ to Peter. Peter can’t help but wonder if it was something instinctual Tony sitting between Peter and the alpha. He was fairly sure it wasn’t an active choice considering they were obviously close enough friends for Steve to feel at home in Tony’s – theirs – home. _I really should get better at seeing this as ours and not his_ Peter thinks as he takes his seat.

The moment Peter has taken his seat Tony pulls the chair a little closer to him, arm going around him, resting on the back of the chair.

Peter hears Steve asking first Bucky what he wants to drink and then adverts the question to MJ and Peter. None of them knew anything about wine whatsoever so they all looked like deer caught in headlights. Tony answers “how about trying the rosé it’s the sweeter choice for wine, and maybe some water on the side if you don’t like it?” all three just nodding as answer.

Steve starts pouring the three of them glasses of rosé and Natasha pours water. Steve then pours red wine for Tony, Natasha and himself.

Tony’s hand finds its way to the nape of Peter’s neck. The hand caressing the skin there and plays a little with his hair. The nerves in Peter’s stomach settle a little at the feel of Tony’s skin on his skin, he feels himself calming down. “This okay?” Tony asks in a whisper, a private moment meant for just the two of them. “Yes” Peter whispers back honestly and leans into Tony a little, his hand landing on Tony’s thigh. Tony gives a quick kiss on Peters cheek.

Tony clears his throat a little and now speaks for all of them to hear “so… Natasha were telling me about you, MJ, being approached by Derek Brown when you were in the med bay after the Games to sign this contract.” Tony makes a gesture towards the papers on the table. “and by the sounds of it you’ve already signed it?” he finishes looking at Bucky. Bucky nods as an answer and MJ says yes. Peter looks at MJ “Med bay?” he asks.

“Yes, all omegas are taken to the med bay when extracted from the games. Just to ensure everything is okay, in terms of dehydration, malnutrition, any injuries and potential pregnancy during the time in the arena.” Steve explains. “All alphas are taken there too.”

“We weren’t” Peter says as he looks at Tony just to make sure, after all the last thing he remembers was being in the aircraft sitting in Tonys lap, the next thing waking up in his – their – bed. Tony shakes his head, no. “I don’t think they dared separating us due to our reaction in the plane, so they just took us to my place.”

“Well that explains why you hadn’t yet met with Derek.” Steve says with a sour voice, looking at Bucky squeezing his hand. “Perks of being Tony Stark.” Natasha says smirking a little.

“MJ can you tell us what happened?” Tony asks trying to get down to business.

MJ clears her throat “Well… They extracted me from the games and took me to the med bay to make sure I was alright. They took some of my blood to test it I suppose and they wanted to weigh me, to see how much weigh I had lost, though I couldn’t cooperate to that. I had gone into heat, they tried to give me suppressants to let it pass quickly but they didn’t work. The events leading up to the extraction had taken their toll on my body.” As MJ speaks her cheeks become redder and redder, clearly embarrassed about going into detail, though knowing she couldn’t leave it out “I practically went feral.” She mumbles and Peter sees how Natasha squeezes MJ’s hand as she leans in. She whispers something in MJ’s ear, though Peter can’t make out what is said, causing MJ to smile. She takes a breath and continues “I suppose the omega in me had already chosen Natasha after we mated in the games, so all I wanted was her. Luckily Nat had decided to be extracted alongside me, having asked and wish to bond with me, so she was also in the building, in the med bay for the alphas. They had to get her down for me to calm down so I wouldn’t end up hurting myself. But before getting Natasha, Derek Brown came in trying to get me to sign this contract, I couldn’t possibly cooperate but he tried for what felt like the longest time. Eventually he caved and called for Nat to come so I could calm down. At some point after I had calmed down and Nat and I had fallen asleep I was wakened by Derek. He wanted me to sign the contract while it could be in private of Nat, though she woke up and told Derek I wasn’t signing anything without a lawyer present.” She finishes.

So many thoughts were running through Peter’s mind. First something had obviously happened in the games for MJ to be in a state that left her feral when her heat hit. Omegas going feral wasn’t typical, it was more common for alphas to go feral, and even that usually only happened if there was another alpha challenging them during a critical moment. A critical moment for alphas could be when they’re in rut, working towards claiming an omega or others trying to lay a claim on an omega the alpha has already claimed and perceived as theirs. Another thought he couldn’t leave was how sweet the two, MJ and Natasha, were together. It was clear there was something special between them and it made him happy to see MJ finding comfort in her mate. However the thought that really stuck with him was how sleazy Derek had been, trying to get someone to sign something while feral. MJ couldn’t possibly in any way be aware of what she was signing had she been in just a slightly better state, where she could’ve functioned enough to pick up a pen and sign.

It was clear Tony too was far from happy hearing this, the hand that had been rubbing the skin at Peters nape had tightened several times, when MJ spoke. Peter looked around the others, Natasha was practically clinging to MJ, trying to calm down. There was no doubt she was mad about the situation. Peter looked to Steve and he was definitely furious. His nostrils were flaring and his lips tightly pressed together in a thin line. No doubt mad now that they knew what the contract said, mad knowing his omega had signed it and mad now knowing under what conditions they could be signing it in.

Peters eyes land on Bucky and he just seemed plain out miserable. Peter felt bad and mad for Bucky and spoke in as soft voice as he can muster “Bucky do you want to share what happened with you?” Buckys eyes dart to Peters and widen “I know you’ve signed this contract and that you aren’t allowed to talk about it. But if you want to talk about it, please feel like you can, I mean we all know what the contract says after all so you won’t have to actually tell us anything about that.”

Bucky gulps and nods “Uhh… Do any of you know anything about what happened in the arena?” he starts and quickly ads “I mean outside of your own experience.” He takes a breath “I’m trying to ask if you know what happened to me?” Everyone shakes their head, no, except Steve who stands abruptly, walks to the kitchen for a moment before walking back and takes his seat again mumbling an “I’m sorry.” To Bucky. Bucky grabs his hand and says “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

Steve mutters something Peter can’t hear, but by the look on the alphas face he’s obviously not agreeing to that statement.

Bucky starts talking, rushes out the words, as if the quicker they leave his mouth the less they’ll hurt. Peter finding it hard to keep up, but still manages to get every single word leaving Buckys mouth.

“I should probably start of by saying that for the past few years everyone has always seen me as an omega who was just too tall and too bulky to really be seen as a typical and delicate as a proper omega. No one had ever shown interest and I figured that was fine, it didn’t need to determine me or the life I wanted to lead, that one day I could find someone who would see me as beautiful.” Steves eyes softens at buckys words “I’m 19 years old, this was the last year I could be a part of the games and my name was drawn. I figured no one would actually find me interesting, that I would be the laugh of the game, being in the bottom spot. So all I had to do was survive and fight of any alpha, because surely all I’d be was a way to receive extra points. When I got the second spot a part of me thought surely it was a joke at my expense. That I only got that spot because without a large prize no one would even care to go for me in the arena. Another part of me hoped that people saw something in me everyone back in my district didn’t. Well Steve and I had stumbled upon each other the first morning in the arena. He threw a few comments my way and at first I thought it was a joke, but the scent he was emitting were telling me the opposite. So I tried to test it and wanted to see if he would chase me if I left him hanging.” Steve still looking at Bucky with soft eyes whispers “I’ll always chase after you.” Earning a small smile from Bucky before he continues telling his story. “I was so caught up in Steve I forgot about everyone else for a moment. I ran into the alphas William, Daniel and Brian. They saw me as a potential prey and approached me. I tried to escape them but they caught me. Something had gone wrong when they caught me, my left arm was hurting as hell and I remember feeling the sting of multiple open wounds.” He takes a shaky breath and Peter feels himself stiffen in dread. He must notice Peters reaction and quickly says “they were holding me down arguing who should have the first turn when Steve reached us. I don’t really remember much of what happened. I know one of them grabbed me to move me elsewhere, away from everything and the two others stayed behind to fight Steve. The next thing I remember is begging Steve to help me so I can get out of the arena. Thankfully he did and then I was extracted and rushed to the med bay. They were working on my arm and I was in a lot of pain. Turned out it was dislocated and there was multiple fractures and cuts. Derek walked in to have me sign that contract. The doctors told him there wasn’t time for that, though he insisted. Derek told me I would have time to properly read the contract afterwards, that right now he just needed my signature to ensure everything would be alright. I thought it was a matter of receiving proper treatment or something and I signed it. As I was signing the contract there was a commotion outside and Steve stepped in moments later, they had tried to keep us in separate med bays. I didn’t really suspect anything before Steve asked questions and Derek wouldn’t answer them in detail. Though there was nothing I could do about it and the doctors were urging everyone out of the room because they needed to tend to my arm. There was a moment after everything that the doctors finally talked Steve into letting them do a proper physical on him, the moment he was gone Derek came back letting me know exactly what I had signed. So yeah…”

It was clear Bucky felt devastated about this and it was clear he felt responsible for signing the contract not reading it through. Peter was furious, how dare they do that to someone. Bucky had had no idea of what he was signing and what signing it would mean. Tony, Natasha and MJ was obviously as mad as Peter and while there was no doubt Steve was angry too, he was mad at the situation and not Bucky, it was clear the feeling of sadness of seeing his mate like this was more urgent than being angry. Steve had urged Bucky to come sit in his lap and was now hugging him, whispering to Bucky over and over how it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t do anything wrong.

Tony is the first to speak “it’s obvious that this is what they do. They get the omega to sign this contract while they’re in no position to fully read it and understand what they’re signing. They also do it when the alpha that want to mate with them aren’t there to ensure they don’t get any knowledge of this.”

Learning how everything truly was, Peter felt furious. He knew they still knew very little, but what this was implying was horrible. Tony looks at his phone and says “Food’s here.” Steve furrow his brows as he looks at Tony, but doesn’t say anything as Tony stands to walk towards the elevator. Steve probably sensing the omegas discomfort about everything looks to Natasha and asks “maybe we should help Tony?” Natasha must agree because moments later the omegas are left to themselves.

Peter grabs the contract and flips over the pages “I just don’t understand this.” He’s frustrated and he can feel tears stinging in his eyes. “This contract is a clear evidence that what’s happening in the districts aren’t how things are supposed to be.” Peter huffs out.

MJ lays a hand carefully on his arm “look we won’t sign it, and maybe we can bring knowledge about this to others.”

“But still… Imagine how many has already signed this.” Peter says feeling deflated.

The alphas are back placing plates, cutlery and food on the table before taking their seat again, as Peter continues speaking.

“This contract literally states that you aren’t allowed to talk about anything that could be considered political. That while you have more independence here in the capitol, you’re not allowed to ever speak of how things are differently in the districts. It’s clear that while we’re allowed to actually turn down any alpha who wishes to bond with us after the games, this contract overrides that and practically forces us to say yes anyway. I mean we’re told it’s only the omega in the top spot who has a right to turn down an alpha, trying to make first spot desirable for us. There are even prizes to the top 3 omegas we’ve never heard about, that when signing the contract you sign away your right to claim them. It states that 3rd place gets $50,000, 2nd $100,000 and 1st $200,000, that’s not what were taught in school. They teach us that you’ll only get a prize if you manage to get through the games untouched.”

“Is that why you wanted to a part of the games?” Tony asks Peter carefully and uncertain as he starts plating food on Peters plate, a little bit of everything before doing the same to his own plate. “What do you mean?” Peter asks.

“Well did you stay in the drawings to get the possibility of getting through untouched and winning the $20,000 per year prize? I mean it could pay for your education.” Tony clarify.

For a second Peter forgets this isn’t Tonys fault, that he most likely doesn’t know any better. “Did I stay? We can’t withdraw our names from the games like you can. So there wasn’t really much I could do, now was there?”

Tonys eyes widen but Natasha is the one who asks “what do you mean you can’t withdraw your names?”

Peter feels like someone had punched him in the stomach as Bucky says “well it’s not any option we have. The only names that are withdrawn are the names belonging to omegas who has some type of illness, are too weak or has already bonded despite the law against that.”

Tony leans forward in his seat and says “Wait, are you seriously telling us that you’re told there are actual laws against you bonding before turning 19 and that you’re forced to have your names in the drawings?”

“It’s exactly what we’re saying.” MJ says looking unsure from Natasha to Steve to Tony.

“Shit.” Tony says and stands. He walks towards the wall the TV is hanging, double doors to the left of the TV. He opens one of the doors walk inside the room and slams the door. For a second everyone just sits there before Steve mutters a repeat of Tonys words “shit.”

Peter feels tears stinging in his eyes knowing his alpha was clearly mad and he wasn’t sure if it was his fault. “I don’t understand.” Peter whispers.

“Peter we didn’t know this. This isn’t common knowledge. As far as the average person in the Capitol knows you’re all willing contestants. You have rights to withdraw your names from the games and you can at any time turn down an alpha who wishes to bond with you after the games.” She looks at Peter with soft eyes “Tony is used to knowing everything, being the smartest person in the room but also because of the important people he meets. The fact that he doesn’t even know this proves just how secretive everything is and how deep it runs.”

Peter gulps. “I should…” he waves in the direction of the room Tony was in and Natasha nods.


	6. Chapter 6

He stops in front of the door and goes to knock but stops last second. Tony had told that this was his place too, surely that meant Peter wasn’t expected to go around knocking on doors before entering. He takes a breath before he opens the doors. “Tony?” he asks carefully as he moves his head so he can look inside the room. The room appears to be an office with a big desk in the middle, facing away from the big windows that serves as two of the walls. The other two walls covered in big floor to roof bookcases filled with more books than Peter had ever seen outside of the district official library. Peter had never known anyone who owned that many books or even close to, not even the library at the school he’d went to had that many different books.

Tony is standing in front of a big bookcase grabbing one book after the other, looking at their cover before dropping them on the floor, as if he’s searching for something. Peter is unsure if Tony has even heard him, when he gets no reaction whatsoever from the man in front of him. He takes a step into the room and as he closes the door, he tries again louder this time, “Tony?”. Tony says in that same moment “There it is.” As he takes a better hold of the book now in his hand.

He frantically opens the book and turns page after page before landing on one and he starts reading. Peter feels like crying, not knowing if Tony was ignoring him or simply was too caught up in his own thoughts. “Tony please.” Peter whispers lip trembling.

This time Tony clearly hears him, his head snapping up. Anger and desperation are clear in Tonys eyes as his finds Peter, but a second later they’re soft. Tony quickly walks over and gathers Peter in his arms and hugs him.

“I’m so sorry about this Peter. I didn’t know that this wasn’t your own choice. I thought maybe you had seen the games as a way to finance your education. I mean I knew you didn’t go into this wanting an alpha, but still figured the chance of being claimed was worth it, that you were okay with it if it happened. But everything has happened against your will. You didn’t want any of this.”

“Doesn’t mean I regret any of it.” Peter says voice sure, feeling better knowing that at least it wasn’t him Tony was angry at. “Don’t try to make me feel better Peter.” Tony says miserably. Peter pulls back and grabs Tonys face a hand on both sides of his face “don’t make this into something it’s not. Yes, me being a part of the games happened despite I had no interest. It doesn’t however change the outcome of it all. You never did anything I didn’t want you to do, you allowed for it to be my choice from the beginning. We might not have had the same knowledge going into this but I don’t regret any of it.”

Tony looks hopeful, Peter hears a thud, probably the book Tony had hold, when he feels both of Tonys hands grabbing Peters wrists as if he needed something or someone to hold on to, but eyes sad as he says “Peter had you known you could withdraw your name, we both know you would’ve.”

“But it doesn’t mean I regret the outcome.” Peter quickly assures. “Besides my dream job being working in Stark industries chances are I would’ve eventually met you and fallen head over heels for you then. So what if it happened a few years earlier? I see it as us having more time together.”

Tony laughs a little, thumbs brushing the skin on one of Peters hand that still rests on Tonys face “Yeah? You think we still would’ve ended up together had things been different?”

“Definitely. Who else could I ever want to be my alpha? I meant it when I told Ken you make me feel a way I never thought possible, that you take my breath away. When I met you in the ballroom and you touched me with was like you turned on a fire in me. All I want is you.” Peter says and leans forward to press a light kiss on Tonys lips. Tony deepens the kiss right away, almost desperate, one hand moves to the side of Peters neck, the thumb resting on his jaw. The other hand moves to Peters waist and pulls him closer.

Peter lets out a breathy sigh and gives himself over to the kiss completely. Tony turns Peter a little and moves so Peter takes first one step back and then another until he can feel a desk behind him. Tony removes the hand on Peters waist for a moment, before he leans in closer to Peter moving him to lay down on the desk. Tony pulls back just the smallest bit and says “you’re all I want too. I want to spend every day from this day on, loving you. I hope I won’t ever make you regret choosing me.” Tony had moved from kissing Peters mouth down his jaw, to his neck finishing off kissing and nibbling the bond mark.

The moment Tonys lips find their way to the bond mark, Peter gasps and wraps his legs around Tony pulling him impossibly closer. He can feel himself slick and cock hardening and all he wants to think about is Tony, having him right there in his arms. He does however move one hand to Tonys hair and starts pulling him back so he can look him in the eyes. “As much as I hate the idea of this stopping…” He takes a breath to calm himself down a little more “We do have guests outside that door and I believe they’re waiting for us to return.”

Tony looks anything but pleased for a second but does start to pull back. “You’re right. Honestly if it were only Steve and Nat I wouldn’t care, they could wait. But MJ and Bucky are there too and it wouldn’t be fair for them to wait for us, ‘cause I could get going all night.” Peter laughs a little and shakes his head. Tony pulls back further making room for Peter to be able to sit up again.

“Apropos all night, what’s the time? Peter asks and Tony looks at the watch on his wrist “Christ. It’s late, 2 am. We should probably break things up for tonight and meet again tomorrow.”

“Is there enough room here for them to stay over?” Peter asks earning a questioning look from Tony. “Well I just think it’ll be better if we stay together. I mean what we have figured out so far is obviously going against how things are supposed to be and we have no idea who’s truly behind this.”

Tony nods “you’re right. Well we have plenty of room for them to stay, there are 3 guestrooms on this floor. Maybe you can talk to them and I’ll clean this up?” Tony points to the mess of books on the floor.

“I can help?” Peter offers. Tony smiles and shakes his head “No need, I’ll have it cleaned in no time.” Peter nods and takes a few steps towards the door before stopping, looking at Tony who stood bend over grabbing several books “are we okay?” Peter asks.

Tony straightens his back, placing the books on the desk and quickly walks closer to Peter “Of course baby. I’m sorry about how I reacted.” Tony says one hand caressing Peters cheek.

Peter takes in a deep breath, closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into the hand and then opening his eyes looking at Tony “It’s okay. I mean I get it. But I really am happy I met you.” Peter says earnestly, getting the softest smile from Tony who then leans in and gives him a quick peck on his mouth. “I’m so happy I met you too.” Peter smiling back.

Peter leaves the room and walk towards the others still seated at the dinner table; it was clear they too had spent the time talking things through.

Natasha the first to notice Peter coming back asks “everything okay?”.

Peter nods “It’s fine. I mean now it is.” He takes his seat “Tony and I were wondering if you wanted to stay over? It’s getting late and it might not be the smartest choice to separate at the moment, just with the knowledge we have so far, and the pressure Derek is putting on us.”

The others look to their mates before all looking back at Peter, Steve the first to say “sound like at good idea. We’re safer together.” And Natasha ads “especially in this tower with the security here.”

Peter nods “Great… I uhh…” Peter starts but pauses realizing he had no idea where the bedrooms were and therefore couldn’t show them to them. He can feel the blush on his cheeks as he says “I don’t actually know where the bedrooms are.”

“It’s okay, we know where they are.” Natasha says and follows up with a “thank you.”

Tony enters the room and walks over to them taking the seat next to Peter, one arm resting on the back of Peters chair, as he places a book on the dinner table. “You’re all staying over?” Tony asks and the others all say yes. “Great.” Tony says and then opens the book, still placed on the table.

“So we should definitely head of to bed in a moment. We need energy tomorrow where we’ll look into this some more. But for now I feel the need to clarify a few things. Peter, MJ and Bucky, this book contains what is supposed to be your rights. Just in short terms before I start reading, the Great War happened back in the day because alphas forced themselves to be the ones in power and they thought themselves to be superior to betas and omegas. Proving that by not allowing the others the same rights as alphas. Betas suppressed in not having a say in what was happening. Omegas the same but also forced into bondings, used pretty much as nothing but breeders, having no rights outside of what their alpha said. It created a lot of trouble both because the alphas fought amongst themselves for who should be in power and have a seat in government. But also because while the population was quite evenly distributed 1/3 alphas, 1/3 omegas and 1/3 betas, both betas and omegas were suppressed, meaning 2/3 were suppressed. The Capitol broke with the rest of the country a while before the Great War, different laws were made making rights more equal. For example in the government there has to be representatives in equal parts to the populations, therefore there were 171 members: 57 chosen by omegas, 57 chosen by betas and 57 chosen by alphas, all chosen to represent the different designation and advocate for them. When the Great War ended the same type of government was chosen. Now the numbers being 663 members, 17 from each of the 12 districts and the Capitol are chosen, meaning 221, representing each designation. As for the games, they were created back in the day due to a decrease in bondings and fewer births between alphas and omegas and therefore betas started to represent a bigger part of the population. Furthermore it became harder for alphas and omegas to deal with their ruts and heats due to lack of mating. However there were still a lot of distaste towards the alphas still left in the districts considering they were the ones that had seen themselves as superior. Therefore it was chosen that while the omegas were chosen from the districts, the alphas would be chosen from the Capitol. Now as for the laws put in place then, they’re still the ones in place now, just to take some.” Tony picks up the book and starts reading. “An omega, beta and alpha are equal in life. Meaning they have equal rights in terms of education, healthcare, job opportunities and election such as voting and run as representative in the government. Bondings are not allowed to be arranged by family or guardian nor is it allowed to be forced by the partner. If a bonding is forced the bonding can be broken with medical and psychological treatment, while the one(s) forcing it will get a penalty of paying compensation to the forced partner, though also with a high risk of jail time. To help ensure no forced or coerced bondings, it’s illegal until the age of were puberty, the ability to have heats and ruts, typically hits the latest, 13 for omegas, 18 for alphas.” Tony turns a few pages over and reads “In terms of the Games” he starts, clears his throat and starts reading again “Any omega and alpha’s name will automatically be a part of the drawings. Only exceptions being an omega or alpha already bonded, diagnosed with any type of illness making them too weak or not mentally capable of participating on equal terms as the other contestants. Any potential participant has the right to withdraw their name up until 12 hours before the drawings. If your name is drawn, you’re obligated to participate. Once the games are over the contestants are free to choose to bond with other former contestants. It is however recommended, especially if the omega falls pregnant, due to scent changes and therefore trouble in finding and bonding with another alpha.”

Peters head was spinning, while Tony had been reading Peter had looked over the pages seeing everything Tony was reading out loud in writing. He couldn’t believe this, this was so far from everything they were taught in the districts.

No one said anything for a moment, everyone silenced. MJ was the first to find her voice and speak “we can vote?”

Tony opens his mouth and then closes it, probably trying to find a way to voice it in a sensible way and not let his anger shine through too much, considering it wasn’t them he was mad at. “You can yes. Once you turn 18.” He shifts his gaze to Bucky “have you never voted?”

Bucky speaks in a small voice, probably feeling as small as Peter does at the moment “No. Never been told it was something we could do. As far as I know it’s only alphas and betas who can vote?” He looks to Peter and MJ “same here.” MJ answers and Peter nods.

Steve sits back in his chair and runs a hand down his face and says “okay. Well obviously something is wrong in the districts.” Natasha leans forward forearms resting on the table, hands clasped together and ads “And clearly there’s ties to the Capitol. What we must figure out is how deep those ties are. I mean is it the districts suppressing the omegas in the districts with a few representatives here in the capitol with access to help cover everything up…” She pauses and looks at Tony with a gloomy look. “Or is this the capitol suppressing the districts, with representatives in the districts to uphold the order.” Tony finishes.

Everyone just sits in silence for a few minutes, no one knowing how to go from there. Peter felt completely drained of energy. Having spend first a week stressing over the fact he had been chosen to participate in the games. Then spending the most of a week in the games and now all this. His brain felt fried. He moves his hands rubbing his eyes and speaks in careful voice, still sounding too loud in the silence. “Maybe we should go to bed. My thoughts are all over the place and I don’t have the energy right now to sort through them.”

“Ye-“ Steve tries and then clears his throat “yeah you’re right Peter. We will look further into things but right now we all need rest.”

They all get up from their seats. Steve takes Buckys hand, Natasha grabbing MJs and both steer in the direction Peter guesses are the guest bedrooms.

Tony wraps his arms around Peter and kisses him on the top of his head. Peters arms snakes around Tony and he can feel tears in his eyes. “This is all kinds of messed up.” Peter whispers into Tonys chest.

Tony moves his hand on Peters back trying to comfort Peter. “I know. I swear to god if I ever get my hands on who ever is responsible for this, I _will_ make them pay. I can’t believe that they’re doing this, acting as if everything is okay. Acting as if someone is lesser simply because of their designation. We’re supposed to know better, hell we’re supposed to be better.” Tony grits out the words. Peter finding comfort in them, knowing that he had chosen the right man to share his life with. “I will come for them and I won’t rest until they’ve all gotten what they deserve.”

Peter pulls back just enough to tilt his head so he can look at Tony “I bet they won’t know what hit them.” He stands on his tip toes and gives Tony a quick peck on the lips forcing a smile and soft eyes from the angered alpha in his arms.

Tony looks to the dinner table and the mess of glasses and half empty bottles of wine. “How about we head to bed and then we’ll clean up this mess tomorrow?”

A small laugh, practically a puff of air, leaves Peters lips “you’ll regret that tomorrow” he says.

Tonys smile widens “and you’ll get to tell me ‘I told you so’.” And gives Peter quick kiss. Peter laughs and shakes his head. Tony detangles from Peter, takes his hand and drags him towards their bedroom. “I would much rather lay in bed with you in my arms, than clean everything up.” Peter gladly follows Tony to their bedroom. They both get ready to bed, brushing their teeth, pulling off their clothes down to their boxers and climb into bed. When in bed Tony settles down next to Peter, Tonys chest to Peters back. Tony moves an arm around Peters side, hand resting on Peters chest. Tony moves to kiss the bond mark on Peters neck and whispers against his skin “Goodnight my love.” Peter sighs happily and grabs Tonys hand, kisses it whispering “goodnight, love you” against the skin, lets it go and rests his own hand on top of Tonys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler. I’m working on chapter 8, which was supposed to be chapter 7. But I’m stuck on a part and I don’t really know how to go from there. So I wrote this as chapter 7 instead. It was supposed to be a lot shorter and just be the beginning of the chapter, but I turned it into a chapter instead.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter wakes to the feeling of someone snuggling closer, a nose nuzzling his neck and taking a deep inhale, and then a small but content smile. He feels an arm around his front, tugging him closer to the body behind him.

He can’t help the smile on his lips as he slowly comes to. He grabs Tony’s hand that’s resting on his chest and move it so he can kiss the skin.

“’Morning alpha.” He whispers against the skin before moving it back to his chest, resting his own hand on top.

Tony’s hand flexes, he lets out a small puff of air, a lot like a short chuckle and he whispers against the skin of Peter’s neck “good morning darling.” Peter feels Tonys lips on his skin tracing small kisses on his neck. He is positive he can feel Tony smiling.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood?” Peter teases and earns a small nibble from Tonys teeth. He can feel arousal bloom in his lower stomach.

“That’s because I am. You see I was dreaming about the most gorgeous omega I have ever seen, and I dreamt he was all mine. I knew it was a dream because I’ve never met an omega like that. So beautiful and smart, someone to not only keep up with me but also put up with me. I never wanted to wake up again.” Tony whispers against Peters skin, mouth moving closer to the bond mark on Peters neck. Peter feels the arousal run through his veins and he can feel himself slick as Tonys hand that rests on Peters chest start to move down, settling on his hip, thumb caressing his skin. “Then I woke up and for a second I couldn’t believe I didn’t get to live in the dream a little longer. But then I felt you in my arms, you’re much more beautiful than any omega, hell any person I’ve ever seen before, you truly are the prettiest I’ve ever seen. I scented how both of our scents are all mixed up so wonderfully together, letting me know you’re all mine. Letting me know you’ve chosen me as much as I’ve chosen you, that you’re _my_ mate and I’m _yours_. And I realized my life is far better than any dream I could possibly come up with.” Tony finishes of his small speech with a kiss on the bond mark. The kiss turning to Tony opening his mouth, closing his teeth and lips around the mark, biting down gently.

Peters hips jerk back against Tonys. He feels Tonys hardened cock against the cleft of his ass. Peter gasps and grinds his hips back against Tonys again. “Please, Tony.” Peter breathes and when he doesn’t get more than a small acknowledging hum from Tony he tries with a “please alpha.” Said pretty much in a whine.

Peter can feel the smile on Tonys lips as he says “please what Pete?” and grinds his hips forward. It’s not enough, not nearly enough but Peter can’t even begin to explain that. All he can do his moving his hips back against Tony, chasing the feeling. Tony lets Peter grind himself back against him, but he doesn’t move against Peter much to Peters dismay. “What can I help my sweet omega with?”

Peter just whimpers, he can’t remember ever being this aroused before, not even in heat. When in heat it always feels like his blood is heating up his body with arousal. It feels like all he wants is to be filled with an alphas cock, knot filling him out so good. After having met Tony the want started to feel more like a need. He remembers how much he needed his alpha in the arena and again when he woke up in their bed. But this need was different somehow, this need was burning through his body, blood feeling like it was reaching boiling point. He can’t think of anything but the cock resting against his ass, close to where he wants it to be, but not close enough.

He faintly registers himself pulling his boxers down in the back baring his ass, and his hands searching behind him, not even bothering with pulling down Tonys boxers properly either, just pulling down the front of them to pull out his cock.

“Please.” Peter whispers breathlessly and Tony chuckles a little “someone’s eager.” Tony says and sound far too smug and in too much control, compared to how desperate Peter feels. Peter feels tears welling up and he gasps for breath.

Peter feels Tonys hand moving to remove them of their boxers properly but he can’t wait, he _needs_ Tony inside him, he _needs_ him now. He stops Tonys hand that was trying to tug down Peters boxers “Please. Tony, please. I need you.” He can feel the tears running down his cheeks and he continues desperately “alpha please, I need you, need you now. Tony – Mr. Stark, _please_!”

Tonys hand lets go of Peters boxers, land on his hips with a tightened grip. “Fuck baby.” Tony groans and moves his hips forward. His cock pressing forwards against Peters hole, sliding past and between his legs, the head of Tonys cock pressing against Peters balls. “Yes” slips past Peters lips in a whisper at the feel of Tony so close to where he’s needed.

“So hot baby. You want me so bad, don’t you? So desperate.” Tony growls as he continues to slide his cock between Peters thighs. “Please.” Peter breathes out and Tony just nibbles the skin on Peters neck. “I want to hear you say it again baby.” Tony speaks against Peters skin.

Peter has no idea what he means. _Say what again? What had he said that Tony wanted to hear?_ “please, I…” He doesn’t know how to finish that sentence, ‘cause he had no idea what he had been telling Tony, hadn’t even registered he had been talking. Tony must take pity in him ‘cause he says “I want to hear you say my name baby. Sounded so beautiful.”

Finally knowing what was expected of him Peter quickly complied with an “Tony. Please, Tony.” But that must not have been right because all that earns him is a small chuckle from Tony. “Wrong one baby.” Tony says against Peters skin, smiling.

“Alpha?” Peter says pleadingly though in a questioning tone because a part of him knows it’s not the name Tonys waiting for, though he has no idea what it is the man wants him to say.

“Not that name either baby, though it sounds beautiful too.” Peter feels like crying, not knowing what to do, what Tony wanted from him. The smallest “please” leaves Peters lips, desperate to say the thing Tony wants him to say, so he can finally get what he so desperately needs.

Tony moves his mouth to Peters ear and whispers hotly “I want you to say my _name_.” And maybe it’s the tone Tony says the word name in, maybe it’s Peters brain finally working, or maybe it’s just pure desperation. But finally, it dawns on Peter what it is Tony wants from him, what it is he wants to hear. He licks his lips, having a moment of clarity in his desperation allows the slight embarrassment to surface and his cheeks blush a deep red, he’s sure. Though desperation wins and he breathes out “Mr. Stark, please, I _need_ you.”

The words have hardly left Peters mouth before Tony moves his hips back a little, the head of his cock resting against Peters hole and then he presses in. Peter is so slick and open by arousal alone that Tony slides right in sheathing himself deep inside Peter. Tony groans and Peter lets out a sigh and starts babbling “thank you. Thank you so much. Feel so good. So big. Just what I need, thank you Mr. stark, thank you so much.”

“Fuck you feel so good around me baby.” Tony growls as he starts a fast pace pretty much right away. Peter was too keyed up to protest the fast pace right away. All he wanted was this, Tony inside him, making him feel so good.

Peter feels on the brink of an orgasm almost right away, but he can’t quite reach it. He whimpers “please.” And Tony snaps his hips forward hard. Peter feels Tony’s knot start growing and he can feel the orgasm build even more, he gasps but can’t get over the edge. He can feel the orgasm right under his skin as Tony’s knot grows larger. “Need your knot. Please, I need it.” The words practically being punched out of him at every hard snap of Tony’s hips. Peter moans out “Mr. Stark” wantonly.

“Yes baby, I’ll give it to you. Feel so good when you’re wrapped around me. Clenching my knot so good, milking me for every drop I have to offer.” Tony speaks hotly against Peters ear before his lips find their way to Peters jaw and then moving towards the side of his neck.

“Yes! Please!” Peter moans as the knot grows larger, almost catching and yelling out a “Mr. Stark!” as the knot fully enlarges, tying them together and forces out Peters orgasm. Peter completely blanks out for a moment, the only thing he can focus on at all is the cum filling him up, robe after robe of cum.

Peter slowly comes back to himself. Tony kissing his skin all over whispering sweet nothings “so good for me.”, “my beautiful omega”, “taking me so well”, “so sweet”, “my sweet Peter.”

Peter mumbles out a “thank you.” Blush on his cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed at his desperation before. Tony hums and says cheekily “believe me when I say I should be the one thanking you.” Tony says lips leaving Peters skin, now just nuzzling his nose and face against Peters neck. “You sounded so beautiful baby. Begging for me so prettily.”

Peter lets out a small squeak and moves to hide his face against the pillow. Tony moves his arms around Peter, one settling on his stomach and the other at his chest, pressing him impossibly closer “no need to be embarrassed baby.”

Peter still embarrassed as hell mumbles against the pillow “but I was so desperate.” Tony must hear him because he chuckles and says “don’t worry about it sweetheart. I’ve never heard anything more beautiful than your whimpers and moans leaving your lips. To hear you moaning my name so sweetly.”

Peter moans at Tonys words and can feel himself clenching Tonys knot forcing out another load of cum, filling him so good. Tony grinds his hips against Peters “fuck you milk me so good baby.” He moans and Peter can’t help but clench down again.

They lay like that for a while and Peter is in pure bliss, filling so full. The moment Tonys knot deflates Peter already feels empty and he whimpers a little.

Tony lets out a small puff of air, as if he was about to chuckle but stopped himself. “It’s okay honey. We have to get out of bed. We have guests remember?”

Peter can feel himself pout at the words and he’s glad that Tony can’t see him right now, sure the older man would be far too amused by it. But Tony must still sense Peters hesitation of getting out of bed “Trust me if we could lay in bed all day I would. I want nothing more than to keep you in bed full of my knot all day until you were so full you could taste it.”

Peter whimpers at the words because he wants that too, so much. “Please.” Peter whispers and when Tony starts to slip out and pull away to get out of bed, Peter feel the desperation surface again. He feels the desperation so deep in his bones he grabs Tonys arms, clutching them so tightly Tony can’t untangle himself from him. “Please don’t go.” He whispers, voice wet with tears and his eyes well up with tears almost spilling over.

Tony quickly settles against Peter, pulling him closer again and kisses Peters neck trying to console him “hey it’s okay. You’re okay sweetheart, I’m right here. I’m not letting you go. You hear me?”

Peter just clings to Tonys arms but somehow Tony manages to untangle himself enough to push Peter to his back and lay on top of him. Hands grabbing the sides of Peters head “Pete, listen to me. You’re okay. I’m here.”

Peter blinks and looks at Tony. He understands what Tony’s concern is. Peter has heard of omegas being clingy with their alphas shortly after being bonded, it was quite common, it was called bonding separation angst. It almost always happened with omegas that had participated in the games. Bonded mates after the games always had the opportunity to get a month off after to settle in. A big part of it had to do with making sure the omega settled in alright, allowing the omega to know the alpha was there to stay and wasn’t about to run off to hunt down another omega. You would think the pair bonding would be enough to solidify the pairing, allowing the omega to know that the alpha had chosen them as their mate, but it wasn’t. It was something primal and had something to do with the mixture of the hormones released after bonding and the adrenalin that had coursed through the omegas body after being hunted in the arena. But this isn’t that, Peter isn’t scared of Tony letting go of him, leaving him. What he wants isn’t reassurance from Tony. He feels secure in their bonding even considering how new it is and how little they knew each other. No what Peter wants – _needs_ – is Tony inside him again.

Peter doesn’t know how to put his needs into words, doesn’t know how to tell Tony that the tears wasn’t because he was scared, but because he _needed_ Tony. So instead he just licks his lips, noticing Tonys eyes following his tongue, and says “Mr. Stark, please”.

Tony breathes out a small “oh” and looks Peter over and he must recognize the heat in Peters eyes and realize it isn’t separation angst. His mouth twitches and he lets out another “ _Oh_ ” his lips smiling and his eyes turns soft, softer than Peter has ever seen them before. Peter doesn’t understand the look for a moment and opens his mouth to ask what that _oh_ was about. Before Peter speaks however Tonys eyes start to twinkle with amusement. “I see” he teases and leans down, lips finding Peters. Peter eagerly kisses back and the kiss turns hot right away. Peters hands moves all over Tonys body and settles on Tonys shoulders pulling him closer. His legs wrap around Tonys hips and pulls him down, their bodies now flush against each other.

“I’ve got you baby.” Tony speaks against Peters lips and then he pushes his cock inside Peter slick hole. Peter arches his body and a low and long moan of “yes Mr. Stark, yes” leaves Peters mouth.

The desperation in Peter doesn’t die down until Tonys pops another knot. Peter finally settles after that, falling into a slumber for a moment waking up again when Tonys knot deflates. This time the desperation doesn’t come back when Tonys cock slips out.

Tony nuzzles his nose against Peters cheek and asks “all better honey?”

Peter lets out a small “mhm” and opens his mouth to ask what that _oh_ was about. Though the moment he opens his mouth he feels nauseated. He pushes Tony off of him and runs to the bathroom. He slumps down in front of the toilet last minute and empties his stomach.

Tony quickly follows Peter and crouches down next to Peter. One hand caressing his back trying to soothe him. Peter faintly registers Tony whispering sweet nothings but what draws his attention is the happy tone Tony speaks in. Feeling miserable and mad that Tony can speak to him in a tone like that he spits out “sure be happy. You’re not the one with your head in the toilet, throwing up!”

All that earns him is a hearty laugh and a kiss on his temple. Tonys hand moving up Peters back, hand resting on his neck playing with the hair there.

Peter looks up, eyes meeting Tonys and now Peter is truly mad. Because there was his mate, eyes shinning full of happiness. And while it was a sight that should probably make him happy, it didn’t, far from. Because here Peter was emptying his stomach into a toilet and Tony looked like it was the best thing to ever happen. _Like, what the hell?_ And he says just that just seconds after his eyes connect with Tonys “what the hell Tony? Why do you look like me throwing up is the best thing in the world? It’s gross” Tonys smile widens and he opens his mouth but before he can speak Peter spits out “gross, Tony!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Celebrations!  
> I teased in the first chapter that the stories would be split in 3 parts. Part one being The Games of Life (Peter’s P.O.V and Tony’s P.O.V). Part two being Celebrations. Part three is going to be called Revolution, the first chapter will be updated as soon as possible. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to every person who has liked the stories with a kudos.  
> Furthermore, a big thank you to every person who has taken the time to comment.  
> It means so much to me that you’ve taken the time to let me know if you’ve liked the story, whether it being with a kudos or a comment.

“I know sweetheart, very gross.” Tony says but his tone doesn’t match his words. Tony leaves him for a second and Peter throws up again. When Tony is back he feels a wet washcloth on his forehead.

Peter leans his head against Tonys hand on his forehead, the washcloth doing an amazing job at calming him down. “Tony.” Peter whines and he knows he sounds pitiful “why are you sounding so happy. I’m literally throwing up here and I really don’t feel so good.”

Tony moves to rest his head on Peters shoulder for a moment before he moves it back to look at Peter again. His eyes and smile are soft as he says “I think there might be a chance that you’re pregnant.”

Peters eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, anything but Tony continues “some omegas get a desperate need for their mate in the very early stages of pregnancy. That desperation you felt before I think that could be it and with you now throwing up. I mean I can’t be 100 percent sure without a test but both are common signs of pregnancy.”

Peters mouth closes and he has no idea what to say. He knew what Tony was saying was true, he knew about the symptoms, he just wasn’t as quick to connect the dots. He moves to sit on his ass, barely registering the ache. He looks down and move one hand to his stomach, caressing his stomach with his thumb. He knew what Tony was saying was true, he was most likely pregnant, and they were most likely expecting. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had never truly imagined getting pregnant, that he would one day be a father. Peter is too shocked to have any idea of what to say so he just sits there, hand on his stomach and eyes wide.

Tonys hand lands on Peters and Peter look up at Tony, who looks at him with soft and pained eyes as he says with a strained voice. “It’s okay if you want an abortion.”

Peter looks at him confused and all he can say is “what?” So Tony continues, this time looking at their hands on Peters stomach as he speaks, “I know you said in the arena you were open to getting children but we’ve never actually talked about it. So if you don’t want a kid now or not ever it’s okay, I meant it when I said I want you more than anything, even children. So if you want to get an abortion I’ll set you up with a doctor to terminate the pregnancy.”

Peter can see how pained Tony is at the idea of terminating the pregnancy if he really was pregnant, like they both suspected. Though Peter could also see how determined Tony is and that he is in fact speaking the truth.

“I don’t want an abortion.” Peter whispers, Tony eyes snap up to Peters looking hopeful. Peter swallows a lump in his throat before he continues now speaking slightly higher volume “I can tell how much it would hurt you to do that.” Tony opens his mouth, most likely to protest that it shouldn’t matter, but Peter holds up the hand not on his stomach and continues. “It would hurt me too.” At that Tony settles, offers Peter a small smile and urges him to continue “I always thought that my options in life would be: one, bond with an alpha and they have all control in what my life should be. Two, don’t bond with an alpha and have control over my own life and what should happen in it. Because of that I never saw myself end up with anyone. Now that I’ve met you, I realize that you would never try to control my life or ask of me to do something I wouldn’t want. I mean this –“ Peter moves his free hand back and forth between them “just proves to me you wouldn’t. You’re not even trying to talk me into keeping the baby, you’re letting me decide. When I told you in the arena, I want children I meant it, because I knew you would allow for me to live my life the way I wanted. It probably sounds silly, I know we learned yesterday that all that I’ve grown up being taught isn’t actually how things are supposed to be, isn’t actually the law, but it still mean so much.”

Tony moves a hand to Peters head, running his fingers through Peters hair, brushing away the hair from Peters forehead. He smiles softly, eyes crinkling and says “it’s not silly. It’s what you’ve grown up with knowing, even if you know differently now.”

“You’re so pretty.” Peter says breathlessly, because the way Tony looks right now is definitely is favorite look on the man. He’s not registering he’s voicing his thoughts out loud before Tonys smiles widens “I’m pretty?” he asks teasingly.

Peter can feel the blush on his cheeks but smiles none the less “you weren’t supposed to hear that.” Tony quirks an eyebrow an amused smile adorning his face. “So I think you’re very handsome. Don’t let it get to your head.” Earning a wonderful laugh from Tony.

Tony moves to stand up and offers Peter a hand and asks “ready to get going?”

Peter takes the hand and Tony helps him up. For a moment he feels nauseated again but it quickly dissipates. “Just let me brush my teeth.” Peter says and walks to the sink to grab his toothbrush.

“Of course, I’ll get you some clothes.” Tony says but before he can leave Peter asks “Do I even have clothes here?”

Tony smiles “Nope, we should probably get you some, but I figured you could just wear one of my t-shirts and sweatpants or something, for the time being?” he ends in a questioning tone.

“Sure, no problem.” Peter says and smiles. He puts the toothbrush in his mouth and starts brushing his teeth, as Tony walks over to him and hugs him from behind. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Tony says “how about you look at some clothes later and order whatever you want?”

Peter smiles, removes the toothbrush, spits into the sink and eyes finding Tonys again “thank you alpha.” Tony smiles and he kisses the sides of Peters neck, right under the ear and he steps back.

When Tony comes back he hands him a clean pair of boxers, a dark t-shirt with some motive on the front and dark grey sweatpants. Tony himself dressed in a black tank top and black sweatpants.

Peter quickly dresses and while he does that, Tony brushes his teeth and after they leave the bedroom.

When they enter the kitchen Steve and bucky are already there. Steve was cooking at the stove with Bucky standing next to him. They don’t seem to notice Tony and Peter entering the kitchen at first.

“Bucky, try and taste this.” Steve says and cuts a bite of something on a plate, move it on the fork and moves the fork to Buckys mouth who takes the bite.

“Good morning lovebirds. If this isn’t cute, I don’t know what is.” Tony says loudly, Peter jabbing his side with his elbow “Tony.” He whispers. Tony looks at him flabbergasted but amusement clear in his eyes “what? I just let them know they weren’t alone.”

“You were ruining their moment.” Peter scolds him but all he gets is a smile from Tony, who wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer to his side.

Steve apparently used to Tony behaving like this just laughs and says “Good morning to you too. I’m making breakfast for all of us.” Bucky however seem slightly embarrassed, blush clear on his cheeks.

Peter offers Bucky a small smile and when he gets one back, he mouths “’morning”, Bucky nodding and smile widening.

“How about we set the table then?” Tony asks and steers Peter and him towards the cupboards. “Nat and Michelle still here?” he asks and Steve hums a small “mhm.”

Tony grabs 6 plates and hands them to Peter and Peter walks towards the dinning table. As if on cue, when the table is set and Steve says the food is ready, Natasha and MJ enters the kitchen.

They all take a seat, the same as last night, and Steve places a plate full of pancakes and a bowl full of scrambled eggs. Bucky places a plate full of bacon and a bread basket with sliced bread.

“I assume you cleaned the mess from last night?” Tony asks as Steve and Bucky take their seat.

“I said we should leave it, but Bucky wouldn’t hear it.” Steve says in a teasing manner. Earning an eyeroll from Tony who then looks at Bucky, smiles and says “well… thank you very much. It was very kind of you”.

“Sure no problem.” Bucky says a blush still adorning his cheeks.

They chit chat throughout while they eat, once finished Natasha and MJ clean everything up while Tony asks Peter if he can help him in the office going over some of the books there.

Peter and Tony enter the office and Tony walks to the bookcase he had been standing in front of the other night. “The books on these four shelves are all about our history, this country’s history, both before the Great War and after, the years Capitol was separated from the rest of the country and also the different laws that has been in place during. In the books there’s also information about the games throughout the years. Maybe we can start with you looking at the books and see if you recognize any of the books?”

Peter walks closer and nods his head “Sure.” He looks over the books and there were so many. Back home in his district they had five history books. One about the time before the Great War and one about after. He looks over the first shelf and doesn’t recognize any of them, he swallows a lump in his throat and says “This is a lot. I’ve never seen this many books about our history. Do they all go over the same parts of our history or?” 

Tonys brows furrow “Well there were so many things happening during the war and in the years after. Not only did a lot of things happen but a lot of changes were made too. The first two and a half shelves go over the war, the Capitol and the first 20 years after the war, give or take. The next one and a half shelves go over the last 80 years.”

“So every book goes over different part of our history?” Peter asks timidly.

Tony clears his throat “Yes, pretty much. I mean there might be a few parts mentioned in several of the books. But they’re kind of sectioned in years. If you take out a book you can see on the cover what years, the book is covering. The first 20 years have one book covering each year and as far as I remember there’s 8 books covering the first 4 years after the war, because of so many things happening right after.”

Peters eyes scan over the books on the first shelf again “Oh.”

“I take it you didn’t know there were this many books about our history?” Tony asks carefully.

Peter shakes his head no, “no I mean we have four books in school and five in the districts official library. Taking the ones from the official library, one goes over the time before the Great war, one about the war, one about the first ten years after, one about the games and then one about the time after the first ten years up until like fifteen-twenty years ago. I heard someone in the districts official library say something about how they would publish a new edition of the last one, covering the years after the first ten years up until now. So that’s hardly going to be a sixth book but will just replace the fifth. The ones we have in school just covers before, during and after the war and the last one about the games. The books say pretty much the same, the ones from de districts library covering our history after the war are slightly more detailed being that there’s two books covering that part. But yeah… they’re practically covering the same parts of our history.”

Tony takes a deep breath and moves a hand down his face “right… okay…” it was clear the man was lost for words. A few moments ticks by and Peter has no idea what to say. Afterall what could he say? “So I assume that your history books are more glazing over the events and doesn’t dive into the events?”

“I mean… umm… I wouldn’t actually know?” Peter ends in a questioning tone. “Right. If you could just look over the books and see if there’s anything? I think I actually have some other books around here, some of my dads old ones. Though they’re not here in the office. Give me a minute yeah?” Peter just nods as Tony walks towards the doors to leave the office. Tony stops and turns back around to face Peter. “Actually, how about we just get all the books out? If you could start carrying some of them to the dinning table? I’ll ask Steve to help and then I’ll go look for my dads books.”

“Sure.” Peter says and Tony nods for a moment, looking a little lost and like he wanted to say something but must come up short. ‘Cause he just says “yeah… okay” and then leaves Peter to it.

Peter starts getting the books down from the shelves and stacks the books on the desk. When Peter has cleared the first shelf Steve and Bucky enters the room.

“Tony said we could help with a bit of carrying?” Steve asks.

“Yes please, I’m stacking the books on the desk, so if you could just grab some it would be great.” Peter says and motions to the books on the desk.

Both Steve and Bucky walks closer to Peter and grabs a stack each before leaving the room. Peter continues to empty the shelves and stacking the books. Steve and Bucky come back several times grabbing a stack each before leaving. Eventually there’s no books let on the shelves and Peter grabs a stack on the desk for himself and leaves the room to set down the books on the dinning table. Steve joins with the last stack of books.

MJ, Bucky and Peter look at all of the books on the table and MJ asks “These are all history books?”

“Yup.” Peter says.

“But there’s so many?” she tries again.

“I had no idea our history was covered meticulously enough to fill out so many books.” Bucky says.

“I know right?” Peter says.

Tony joins not long after carrying a moving box, the lids open and showing it’s filled with several books.

“Could this be any of the books you have?” Tony asks and hand Peter one of the books, the first one he recognizes.

“Yes. I mean kind of. The cover is the same and so is the author but it definitely contains more pages than the ones we have back in the district.” Peter says and hands the book to Bucky so he can look at it too. “We got this one too, but as Peter says ours have less pages.”

Peter moves to stand next to Tony and looks over the books. He carefully takes one after the other and places them on the table. “I recognize all of these. These are the books we have back in the district. But there’s too many pages in these ones compared to the ones I know.”

The alphas all share a look that tells Peter that they aren’t too happy about what they’re hearing. Though it’s also clear that they don’t know what to say, because what could be said? “Okay. So how about you look through the books that you know? And mark down the things that are the same as the ones you have read, and what is different?” Natasha offers.

And that’s how it all starts. Peter, MJ and Bucky all grab a book each and start reading. They all scribble down what is similar to the books they know. They all scribble down how they differentiate from the books they know. While the omegas read over everything and scribbles down notes, the alphas try to plan ahead. Tony sets Natasha and Steve up with Happy making plans for him to go to their respective homes to grab anything they want transferred here to the tower. All agreeing it’s better to stay together for now. Tony ensures the omegas doesn’t miss anything. So he orders a bunch of clothes for each omega. He orders a bunch of plush blankets, knowing omegas always enjoy the comfort. Natasha, Steve and Tony even empties one of the guest bedrooms and sets up a room they, much to their own amusement, call ‘The Omega Room’. All thanks to same day delivery the room is quickly filled with furniture. The room is filled with three loveseats, placed in a U-shape and a coffee table in the middle, several of the plush blankets on each seat. A tv screen on one of the walls, the other walls filled with painting that were already there. There’s a small fridge filled with sweet beverages. And there’s a cabinet filled with all sorts of sweets. The omegas quickly relocate to the room and goes over the books while snuggled up in their own loveseat. While the omegas all continue with their reading the alphas decide to do a little reading on their own. They go over the books laying on the dinning table and look through the law and omega rights. Marking down every single page that mentions law chances after the Great War, and especially singling out omega rights.

With just the first day being over it baffled everyone with what they had come up with so far. Going over the omegas notes it was clear that about 70 percent of the books, they had read so far, has been removed from the books in the districts. Most of those parts consists of the changes in law and omega rights after the Great war.

Going over what the alphas had come up with so far made it even clearer. While they weren’t as far into their work as the omegas, the little they had gone through so far, was definitely showing a picture. A picture of how the omegas has no knowledge about any of the changes made after the war. Something they definitely would have to look further into. Though they had gotten as far as they could in just the one day. So when day turned to night they went to bed, ready to pick up where they left the next day.


End file.
